It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a storage compartment, or glove box bin, for storing gloves, maps, etc., on the instrument panel generally facing the occupants of the vehicle or in another convenient location. Glove box bins are typically fitted to an opening in the instrument panel and generally include a glove box door, which is pivotable relative to the instrument panel. In a closed position, the glove box bin closes the opening and is generally flush with the instrument panel. In other vehicles the glove box bin may be in the form of a drawer which pulls rearwardly out of the opening in the instrument panel. The drawer has a closure panel mounted thereon. Other glove box bins may have the door and storage compartment formed integrally so that upon opening the integral unit pivots outwardly from the instrument panel. These types of glove box bins generally have a forward and/or downward sloping bottom surface where objects are stored.
As a result of normal motions of the vehicle, items stored within the glove box bin tend to become mixed with one another with the smaller and heavier items migrating to the lowermost point or rattling throughout the glove box bin. As many glove compartments in automobiles have a sloping bottom surface, the smaller items tend to become stacked upon one another along the lowermost portion and render retrieval of any selected item inconvenient. Items may be difficult to locate and upon retrieval cause inadvertent removal of other items that may end up on the floor of the vehicle.